


Forgotten Females of the Demonic Divine

by KathyPrior42



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Short informal essay about the many female demons and goddesses in mythology who are largely forgotten/misunderstood by many.Please check out the resources to learn more
Kudos: 1





	Forgotten Females of the Demonic Divine

Demons have been catalogued for centuries, since the time when the Testament of Solomon appeared. Johan Weyer developed the most complex hierarchy, consisting of thousands of demons serving under seventy-two princes of hell. In many sources such as “The Lessor Key of Solomon,” “Ars Goetia,” Collin De Plancy’s “Dictionaire Infernal,” and others, the majority of the demons listed are male. A few demons who were female such as Astaroth were later changed to the male gender.

In fact, there has been a lack of demoness representation in both demonolatry history and within the demonolatry community. Blogger and demonolatrist Kirella on AminoApps explains that Lilith is the only female demon initiator featured in the Draconian and Qliphothic traditions. The powers and respect for known demonesses such as Lilith, Unsere, Delepitore and Rashoon cannot be denied. Yet, the research on them and the number of those who work with them (excluding Lilith) are scarce. The uncommonly heard of Dukante pantheon, according to Kirella, has more representations of female demons than the Ars Goetia, Johan Weyer’s hierarchy and the Dictionaire Infernal. The Guibourg hierarchy is another demon pantheon that many people have never heard of. 

In S. Connolly’s “The Complete Book of Demonolatry,” there are several Arch She Demons mentioned below the Seven Princes of Hell in a list. They are Leviathan (The Chaos Dragon), Barbelo, Proserpine (The Destroyer), Astarte (Queen of the spirits of the dead), Eisheth Zenunim (one of Satans wives), Lilith, Agrat, and Naamah (demoness of seduction) (Connolly, p. 12). In Richard Dukante’s Hierarchy (1963), there are nine different families, plus thirty nine hierarchs. Unsere is a demoness of fertility and sorcery, Sonnilion is the demoness of hate and Ashtaroth is the Priestess of Friendship. (Connolly, p 12.). Delepitoré is listed as the demoness of magick. There are other demonesses mentioned such as Verrier (Demoness of Herbal Knowledge), Asafoetida (Demoness of feminine attributes) Rashoon (Priestess of Seduction) and Taroon (Priestess of Desire). (S. Connolly p. 15). 

Here is a list of demonesses from S. Connolly’s list:

Agrat-bat-mahlaht – One of Satan’s wives and a demoness of whores.

Apharaxt

Ardat-Lile – A female spirit or demon who weds human beings and wrecks havoc in the dwellings of men. 

Ashtaroth/Astaroth – goddess of lust and seduction. Same as Ishtar, the powerful Mesopotamian goddess of love, sexuality, fertility and war. Turned male in Christian mythology into a duke of Hell, one of the 72 spirits of Solomon.  
Direction: South  
Tarot: 3 of Pentacles  
Planet: Venus  
Metal: Copper  
Element: Earth  
Color: Green  
Plant: Laurel  
Incense: Sandalwood  
Zodiac: Capricorn

From the Daemonolatry Goetia by S. Connolly  
“A Daemoness of Divination. Invoke her for skrying especially. She is also a Daemoness of friendship and love and can help you find these things.”

Astarte – Queen of the spirits of the dead, also a Canaanite goddess of love and war, same as Astaroth and Ishtar. Was later made into a demon in mythology. Similar to how Bael, an original Canaanite deity to whom children were burned for sacrifice, was made into Hell’s first monarch. 

Balban – demon of delusion

Bast – Egyptian goddess of pleasure, protection and cats. Many ancient deities worshipped by Greeks, Romans, Hindus etc. were presented as demons in later texts by Christians. 

Bune – Necromancy demon, appears as a male duke in the Ars Goetia  
Direction: West  
Tarot: 9 of Wands  
Planet: Venus  
Metal: Copper  
Element: Earth (Under Goap)  
Color: Green  
Plant: Orange  
Incense: Sandalwood  
Zodiac: Sagittarius

Delepitoré – Demoness of sorcery and enlightenment 

Incense: Frankincense and Myrrth, Kypho, Abramelin  
Day: Friday  
Directions: East and West  
Planet: Mercury  
Colors: Blue, Purple, Green  
Elements: Earth and Water  
Season: Winter  
Associations: sorcery, magick, enlightenment, astral work, dreams, beauty, sexual matters, glamour  
Appearance: Appears as a beautiful woman with long brown hair and green eyes. She wears a heavy robe of dark green, and her skin is pale and almost marble in appearance.  
Her energy manifests as swirling galaxies in hues of blues, purples, pinks and greens.  
-From Ki

Hekate – Greek goddess of the underworld and sorcery. Queen of witches. 

Hela – Teutonic goddess of death, daughter of Loki.

Ishtar – Babylonian goddess of fertility. 

Kali – Hindu destroyer goddess of war. Daughter of Shiva. 

Lilith – Adam’s first wife in Hebrew mythology. Left Eden and refused to submit to Adam, only wanting to be equal. She was later cursed to give birth and watch hundreds of her demon children die each day. She was the later wife of Satan/Samael in some sources. According to many demonologists, Lilith presides over succubi. Contrary to popular belief, Lilith is not an evil infant killer but rather a modern symbol of feminine sexuality and empowerment. 

Mania – Etruscan goddess of hell along with Mantus.

Metztli – Aztec goddess of night. 

Naamah – Descendant of Cain, the one who murdered his own brother Abel. 

Nina – Babylonian serpent goddess

Proserpine – queen of the underworld, same as Persephone, wife of Hades

Rashoon – demoness of seduction

Direction: South  
Planet: Venus and Sun  
Metal: Gold and Titanium  
Element: Fire  
Colors: Red, Orange, Gold, Yellow, Black, Magenta, Pink  
Incense: Oudh, Rose, Neroli, Cedar  
Flower: Tiger Lily  
Rank: Dark Lady  
Species: Solar Demon  
Realm: Solar and Noble Realms  
Attributes: Rashoon is a powerful and stunning Solar Demoness who is a Demoness of seduction and desire. She is a Demoness of Incredible Beauty and Allure and she teaches the sacred art of seduction. She understands the power of breath and the power of the body and she knows that when we use our body we can move the energies around us and lure those around us to our desire. She understands sacred arts as body movement, dance and the power of the magnetic gaze. She can help empower women and empower them to claim their power and their radiance.

Sekhmet – Egyptian goddess of vengeance, war and healing

Sirchade - 

Shabiri – Demon who strikes blind anyone who drinks water alone at night

Sonnilion – Armenian goddess of hate

Taroon – Priestess of desire

Tezrian – Armenian goddess of war

Unsere – goddess of sorcery and fertility, Leviathan’s consort  
Direction: North  
Planet: Venus/Pluto  
Metal: Silver, Platinum, and Rhodium  
Element: Water/Earth  
Colors used when working with them: Blue, Silver, Green, Grey  
Incense and Scents used when working with them: Lotus, Sandalwood, Cedar  
Rank: Lady, Empress  
Species: Underworld (Lowborn) Demon  
Realm: Underworld (Lowborn realms) & Abyssal Realms  
Attributes: Unsere is a Demoness of Fertility and Childbirth. She is one who is there to attend mothers during this vulnerable time and assists them during their delivery. She can help to be peace to mothers and help them to experience pleasure and joy during childbirth as they bring new life into this world. She can help those who are giving birth to learn Hypnobirthing and other natural methods to assist mothers with birthing. She is the life giver and is known to bless babies upon taking their first breath. She is a demoness of life and living and can help those who are walking here to find happiness and pleasure in the small moments.

Verrier – demoness of herbal knowledge, health and wellness  
Direction: West/East  
Planet: Uranus/Neptune  
Metal: White Gold /Mercury/Iron  
Element: Water/Air  
Colors used when working with them: White, Green, Blue, Silver, Gold, Lemon Yellow, White Gold, Rose Gold, Yellow Gold  
Incense and Scents used when working with them: Palo Santo, Copal, Rosemary, Eucalyptus, Mint, Echinanea, Ginger, Juniper  
Rank: Divine Healer  
Species: Divinity/Devotion Demon  
Realm: Devotion Realms of the Outer Spiritual World  
Attributes: Verrine is a Demon who is committed to health and wellness, the restoration of the self and the restoration of the soul.

References

https://goeticdaemons.tumblr.com/post/150442244045/working-with-delepitore-from-the-above-book

https://demonsanddemonolatry.com/

http://demonolatry.org/blog/

The Complete Book of Demonolatry Magic by J. Thorp

The Complete Book of Demonolatry by S. Connolly


End file.
